


Sleep Now, Love

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Insomnia, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Sleep Now, Love

Despite the fact that both he and Y/N held full time jobs, his brought him all over the map, but she still managed to do all the household chores, and he never missed an opportunity to thank her for it - and when he actually was home, to do it himself. He never wanted to take for granted that she did the things she did, so he made sure to always tell her how thankful he was. 

“Thank you, love,” Spencer said softly, leaning in and placing a sweet kiss on her lips. “You made dinner too? Something smells good.”

“I ordered in,” she laughed. “Pizza with sausage and pepperoni. I didn’t have time with the dishes and laundry and the vacuuming, so I figured I’d cut myself a break.”

“Well deserved,” he said smiling. “So pizza time and then cuddles in bed until we fall asleep?”

“And you can read to me?” She asked.

“Absolutely.”

—–

After way too much pizza and nearly an hour and half of Spencer reading The Count of Monte Cristo, which they were reading together for the third time now, the two of them fell asleep, a tangle of limbs, flannel pants and baggy t-shirts. 

It was only hours later that he woke up and felt the sheets cool to the touch next to him. When he got up, he realized that she wasn’t even in the room. His feet hit the floor and he wiped the sleep from his eyes, shuffling outside his feet barely leaving the wooden floors.

When he got into the kitchen, he saw her wiping down the kitchen counters. “What are you doing up?” Spencer asked, finally catching her attention. She’d practically been in a trance.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” 

She looked wide awake. It was 2:38 in the morning.

“No, but you’re cleaning in the middle of the night,” he laughed quietly. it was only the two of them in the apartment, but he was still keeping abnormally quiet. Maybe it was just because it was nighttime that the felt this innate need to keep his voice down. 

Nodding, she returned to wiping the counter. “Yea, I tend to clean a lot when I can’t sleep.”

“Is that why I never have any chores to do when I come home?”

Shrugging, she kept her rhythmic swirling of the cloth along the counter. “Yea. I can’t help but do something. I get fidgety.”

“You should come get me,” he said. “I could help you sleep.”

There were a ton of provable scientific ways to help people get to sleep. “I didn’t wanna wake you.”

“I get that,” he replied, “But do it anyway. You shouldn’t have to do all this at night when you should be sleeping. I can help. Come here. Come back to bed with me and I’ll help.”

Reluctantly, she grabbed his hand and followed him back, leaning against his shoulder. “What can you do Mr. Genius Man? Help me sleep.”

Spencer picked her up and placed her in bed before heading into the bathroom and grabbing some lavender oil. Tipping it over, he put a few drops in the dish on top of their dresser. “Proven to help people fall asleep. So is wearing socks to bed, but I know you hate that.”

“I’d rather clean at night than wear socks to bed,” she giggled sleepily.

He slipped back into bed at her side and placed his arm around her after turning the temperature down on the thermostat a bit. “I cooled it off in here a little. That helps too. And what I’m about to tell you is the “4-7-8″ method.”

“Okay, love. Help me fall asleep because I’d love to.”

It was a fairly simple technique. “Your tongue should stay at the roof of your mouth right behind your front teeth the entire time. Now exhale and make a whoosh sound.”

She did as he said, giggling along the way. He could tell by her laugh that she was tired, she just couldn’t sleep. “No noise,” he said softly. “Now close your mouth and inhale through your nose to the count of four. Count in your head.”

Spencer did the same, and then spoke again. “Hold your breath till the count of seven.” Seconds later, he started again. “Almost done. Exhale through your mouth, and make the sound again. To the count of eight this time. And then do it three more times.”

After a few moments, he could hear her breath steady out. When he looked down, she was asleep. Hopefully, she’d continue to wake him.”Sleep now, love.” It’s not like he wanted a ton of chores to do, but it wasn’t fair on her. She deserved the world. And she deserved some sleep.


End file.
